A Summer in the Snow
by Kat wesley
Summary: Well how would it be if you had a summer in the snow? It would be great well thats what- Harry, Ron and Hermione and gang are going to experience!Ron and Hermione are having a "thing" for eachother, with the help of Ginny and Harry will it work?HG scenes
1. An Invitation to go to Canada!

Hello everyone it's me again…Kat Weasley!! I'm doing another story now…YAY!! This story is called- A Summer in the Snow

It's about when the trio and gang are in their 6th year again but it's in the summer holidays and the Weasley's invite Hermione and Harry to come and stay with them in Canada where there's snow everywhere! ENJOY!! If you have pointers please tell me and I will try and fix it!

Harry woke up quickly on a hot summers day with a hoot of an owl at his bedside window! It was Pig, Ron's owl!! _I wonder why Pig's here at 5 in the morning?_ Harry asked his self. So Harry got up and walked to the window to let the owl in, he was flying everywhere around the room and Harry had to try and keep him down from waking up the Dursleys.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's the first week of the summer holidays been going? Mines good, and of course I haven't started my homework, as Hermione would much want me to do it! (Laugh) _

_Well anyway my parents and of course me are wondering would you like to come to Canada with us in the snow? It would be so much fun, I've already asked Hermione and she's coming which is good. So please answer back!_

_I've got to go now mum's telling me to go to bed._

_Well bye,_

_From Ron_

Harry could hear voices down stairs, so he ran downstairs and asked his uncle Vernon if he could go to Canada with the Weasley's!

"Absolutely not! You will stay here."

"But…you wont have to put up with me…"

"Fine fine go ahead, you will go this afternoon." Said his uncle.

"Ok" replied Harry getting excited, he was really going to Canada!! He ran up to his room and wrote to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Guess what I'm allowed to go!! My holidays been good so far but will be much better in the snow!! Well I'll be ready to go at 4pm ok…see you soon at your house._

_Bye_

_From Harry_

Once Harry had wrote the letter he ran to his suit case and started packing so quickly that soon he didn't even though what he was packing!!

-----------------------------A quarter to 4-----------------------

"Well boy when are you going?" asked his aunt.

"At 4, but now that I'm thinking about it I might go earlier away from here!" said Harry smiling. Because he could hear some noise in the fireplace…it was Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Harry…" and he shaked Vernon's hand, but he just mumbled to his self. "Well let's go Harry. Everyone's waiting for you. Bye" And Harry grabbed his suitcase and Hedwigs cage, stepped into the fireplace and said- "The Burrow."

---------------At The Burrow-------------------

"Hey Hermione what time is it?" asked Ron.

"It's like 5 to 4, don't get too impatient Ron." Said Hermione.

"I'm not!"

"Well it seem like it that's all, look I don't want to get into another fight with you there's no need to!"

"Yeah I don't know why we fight but I wish we didn't…" he started but then he could see smoke and there popped out Harry.

"Hello Harry." Said Hermione and she went over and hugged him.

"Hello mate!" said Ron and he shaked Harry's hand. Then some more smoke came and out popped Mr. Weasley.

"Now Harry just put your things up stairs, and I'll probably see you tomorrow I've got to go to the ministry."

"Harry…how are you?" Mrs. Weasley came running past her husband and hugged Harry. "Bye honey see you tomorrow." She yelled out to Mr. Weasley.

"Now Harry we will be leaving for Canada tomorrow…ok. We're having chicken for dinner, do you like chicken?" she asked, Ron and Hermione were exchanging looks and laughing.

"Umm…yeah." Replied Harry who started walking to his suitcase.

"Ok…dinner will be in an hour kids."

"Lets go put your things in my room." Said Ron and he lead the way up to his room.

"Harry!" called Ginny from the top of the stairs, Ron just rolled his eyes, and she ran down and hugged him so tight that his ribs were hurting.

"How are you Ginny?" asked Harry hugging her back.

"I'm great! How's your summer…" she began but was interrupted by Ron.

"Ok ok lets go talk later, come on Harry." Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and said ok. "This is where you will be sleeping Harry." Harry was to sleep on a folded up bed that he always slept on when he came over to the Weasley's.

"Crookshants get off Harry's bed!" said Ron when he saw him. The cat quickly got off and ran away.

"Ron! Be gentle that is my cat you just told off you know!" said Hermione getting a bit angry, but inside she didn't want to be angry with him. _He's so cute. _No don't think that he's my friend.

"Well keep that piece of…" Ron started but then he remembered what him and Hermione were talking about earlier so he stopped himself and just started talking about something else, this surprised Hermione. _I don't want to hurt her she doesn't deserve it! _"Umm…let's go outside." He said and walked out smiling at Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione with a- What's-been-wrong-with-him look. She just whispered to him- "He's going to try and stop fighting with me, and same with me!" Harry looked at her with a surprised look and said to him self- _about time, they are so the best couple!_

Well how was the first chapter?? Please review, ooh and if you're new and want to read my other story its called- The Gryffindor Ghost of Love!!

Well bye bye

Luvs Ya Kat


	2. A NOTE

Hello everyone this is just a note for you… I am going away for the holidays for Xmas…from tomorrow till the 29th…so I wont be writing any chapters for a while now!! Have a great Xmas…and here are some hints and stuff for you to read…(Some of you may have seen this before…ooh and you can copy it if you want…but remember to give credit to me!! Have a Great Xmas…bye bye

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Sorcerer's Stone

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard. I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
"I'm Ron Weasley."

**The first meeting. Hermione is quick to show off to both boys and she asks who RON is first, before Harry. **

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Chamber of Secret's

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."  
The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.  
Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

**Ron is quick to stick up for Hermione and tries to hex Malfoy despite the fact that he would get in trouble. **

"I'm surprised the Mud bloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger..."  
The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed. "Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms, "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands..."

**Again, Ron is the only one to try and defend Hermione. He's so angry that he threatens to beat up Malfoy without his wand. Dean and Harry have to hold him back. Now if Harry liked Hermione, wouldn't you think he would be angry enough to want to hurt Malfoy as well?**

Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.

**Ron is willing to overcome his fear of spiders only when he sees Hermione's empty chair. "I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly. The first one Ron thinks about is Hermione. He's relieved she's all right.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" Ron asked Ron's constantly making fun of Hermione's crush on Lockhart and is surprised to find she sleeps with his get well card under her pillow

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Prisoner of Azkaban

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf--"  
"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."  
Hermione went very red, put down her hand and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape, they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask it if you don't want to be told?"

** Ron is sticking up for Hermione, to SNAPE of all people. As it points out, Ron is always putting Hermione down for being so smart, but he is the only one to speak up when Snape makes her cry, despite the fact that he would most definitely get in trouble.**

"You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."  
"Oh,Ron!"  
Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.  
"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.  
"Oh,well, he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

** Why would Ron look so terrified that Hermione hugged him? Surely if there were no romantic feelings for her, he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable?**

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney-"

Hermione looked rather flattered.

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Goblet of Fire

Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.  
"She's a Veela," he said hoarsely to Harry.  
"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

** It goes on to mention that other boys WERE gaping at her. But Hermione was only upset that Ron was.**

"What about Ron, though?" he said. "Don't you want to go with him?"  
"Oh...well..." Hermione went slightly pink. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks..."

** Hermione turns pink (blushing?) when Harry asks if she would rather go to Hogsmeade with Ron.**

Jet's of light short from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocoheted off at all angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.  
"Hermione!"  
Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face."Malfoy got Hermione!" Ronsaid,"LOOK!  
He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth.

** Ron is really sweet to care so much about what's happened to her. (Thank Jessica!)**

"You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."  
"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue.  
Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, and said to Ron, "And you, too - you 'elped-"  
"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -"  
Fleur swooped down on him, too, and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious...

** Come on, why would Hermione look simply furious that Fleur kissed Ron? It didn't mention that she was angry when she kissed Harry. Jealousy? **

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."  
But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.  
"Hermione, Neville's right, you are a girl..."  
"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.   
"Well, you can come with one of us!"  
"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.  
"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."  
"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."  
"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"  
"Oh did I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"  
Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

** This seems to indicate Hermione has fancied Ron for awhile. She points out that its taken Ron four years to notice she's a girl. She's also upset that Ron thinks she would make up a lie to get out of going to the Yule Ball with Neville.**

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron.  
"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red.  
"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling..."

** How often do we see Hermione giggling? It always seems to be Ron making her laugh. He's none to pleased about the Rita Skeeter article and tells her it makes her sound like a scarlet woman.**

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butter beer.  
Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby.

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.  
"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.  
"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand.  
"Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."  
Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"  
"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."  
Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what-?"  
"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You, you're-" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"  
Hermione's mouth fell open.  
"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly-who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"  
Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"  
"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"  
"What happened-trying to get him to join spew were you?"  
"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"  
"Yeah, well- that's his story," said Ron nastily.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with.... He's just trying to get closer to Harry-get inside information on him-or get near enough to jinx him-"  
Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.  
"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one-"  
Ron changed tack at the speed of light.  
"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"  
"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that? I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you Harry?"  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.  
"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.  
"No it isn't," shouted Ron. "It's about winning!" People were starting to stare at them.  
"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"  
But Ron ignored Harry too.  
"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.  
"Don't call him Vicky!"  
Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

** We've had hints of Ron's feelings for Hermione before, but this is one of the more obvious. He's extremely angry Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum. Before he was constantly trying to get her to tell him who she was going with. Now he accuses her of fraternizing with the enemy, but if you remember, he asked Fleur to the ball earlier! When Hermione and Harry both contradict his arguments, he changes the topic quickly to a new argument. He's so jealous he ignores his own date (Padma Patil) all night.**

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione, her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.  
"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"  
Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.  
"Well," he spluttered, looking thunderstruck, "Well, that just missed the point..."  
Harry didn't say anything. He liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now, but he somehow thought that Hermione had got the point much better than Ron had.

** And the most obvious hint of Hermione's feelings. She makes it known she was upset that Ron asked her as a last resort and it's clear she would have liked to go with him. Ron's obviously at a loss for words because of the blunt response from her.**

"He's really nice, you know," she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."  
Ron said nothing. He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball, but Harry had found a miniature under his bed on Boxing Day, which looked very much as though it had been snapped of a small model figure wearing Bulgaria Quidditch robes.

** Ron was a huge fan of Viktor, UP until Hermione went to the ball with him. Now he's breaking mini Viktor figures? I wonder why....**

"There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles. "How could Rita Skeeter have known...?"  
"Known what?" said Ron quickly. "You _haven't_ been mixing up Love potions, have you?"  
"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped, starting to pound up her beetles again. "No, it's just ... how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"  
Hermione blushed scarlet as she said this, and determinedly avoided Ron's eyes.  
"What?" said Ron, dropping his pestle with a loud clunk.  
"He asked me right after he's pulled me out of the lake," Hermione muttered. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to -"  
"And what did you say?" said Ron, who had picked up his pestle and was grinding it on the desk, a good six inches from his bowl, because he was looking at Hermione.  
"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, going so red now that Harry could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there ... or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak, maybe she sneaked into the grounds to watch the second task..."  
"And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented the desk.

** Once Hermione mentions Viktor inviting her to Bulgaria, Ron ignores the rest of the conversation. All he wants to know is if she said yes to Viktor while not paying attention to his own work and denting the table with his pestle. Not to mention he seems interested in knowing if she WAS mixing love potions (perhaps it explains his more than friendly feelings towards her?)**

"We will see each uzzer again I 'ope" said Fleur, as she reached him, holding our her hand."I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."  
"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice.  
Fleur smiled at him. Hermione scowled.

** When Ron is nervous around Fleur again, Hermione appears a bit disgruntled by it. She obviously is not a fan of Fleur, as Ron is not a fan of Viktor.**

**Evidence from the movie:  **The Order of the Phoenix

How was practice?" asked Hermione rather coolly half an hour later, as Harry and Ron climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.  
"It was -" Harry began.  
"Completely lousy," said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside Hermione. She looked up at Ron and her frostiness seemed to melt.

**Hermione seems rather frosty with the boys until Ron tells her practice was horrible. When she looks at him, her "frostiness" melts away. The one thing we don't know is WHY Hermione was so cool towards them, but whatever her problem, it vanished the moment Ron spoke.**

"He filed into the classroom behind Ron and Hermione and followed them to their usual table at the back, where he sat down between Ron and Hermione and ignored the huffy, irritable noises now issuing from both of them."

** Now why would Ron and Hermione begin making irritable huffy noises the moment Harry sits down _between_ them? Maybe because they're no longer sitting next to each other?**

'Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met,' said Ron weakly, 'and if I'm ever rude to you again -'  
'- I'll know you're back to normal,' said Hermione.

** Hermione finally helps Ron and Harry with their homework when she is usually so stern about them completing it themselves, prompting this little passage. Ron and Hermione seem to play off one another very well...she can finish his sentences and seems to be used to Ron's behavior towards her by now.**

"Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"  
"Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am."  
"Of course you're not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.  
"How do you know?" said Ron very sharply.

** Ron acting a bit jealous and suspicious at Hermione's comment! **

Ron looked round at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, 'Yeah? What did Vicky say?'  
'Ho ho,' said Hermione in a bored voice. 'He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang.'  
Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously.  
You're not still in contact with him, are you?'  
'So what if I am?' said Hermione coolly, though her face was a little pink. 'I can have a pen-pal if I -'  
'He didn't only want to be your pen-pal,' said Ron accusingly.

** Ah, the return of Vicky. Ron's jealousy that she may still be writing to Krum is apparent here. He also hints that Viktor wanted to be _more than friends_ and is not too happy about it.**

"How would it be, if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" Hermione said.  
"We'd fail our O.W.L.s," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione..." do him, to listen try even don?t ?You snapped. she it,? deserve you?d ?Well, "We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration- you're just cleverer than we are- is it nice to rub it in?"  
"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

**Mollified: to soothe the temper out of... to make less intense. **

"I did think he might be better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean... you know... now that he's in the Order and everything."  
"Poisonous toadstools don't change thier spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked for trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"  
"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." snapped Hermione.  
"Oh shut up the pair of you. Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad!" Harry said, swining his schoolbag over his shoulder and left.  
He walked up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past the many students hurrying towards lunch. The anger that had just flared so unexpectably still blazed inside him, and the vision on Ron and Hermione's shocked faces afforded him a sence of deep satisfaction.   
_Serve them right_ he thought. _Why can't they give it a rest?...Bickering all the time... It's enough to drive anyone up the wall..._

**Can't Harry see it? lol! ; ) **

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "And you, Harry -"  
Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened.

** Finally! A kiss. Okay, so it was on the cheek...you can easily say "Hermione kissed Harry's cheek at the end of GOF!" However, Harry's reaction was nothing compared to Ron's, who seems to be in a daze afterwards. Hermione also seems to say good luck to Harry as an afterthought.**

'Who're you writing the novel to, anyway?' Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.  
'Viktor.'  
'Krum?'  
'How many other Viktors do we know?'  
Ron said nothing, but looked disgruntled.

** Ron once again looking disgruntled over Viktor. I'm starting to get the feeling Hermione is no longer trying to defend her friendship with Krum, but uses it subtley to make Ron jealous.**

'What does she see in Krum?' Ron demanded, as he and Harry climbed the boys' stairs.  
'Well,' said Harry, considering the matter, 'I s'pose he's older, isn't he ... and an international Quidditch player ...'  
'Yeah, but apart from that,' said Ron, sounding aggravated. 'I mean, he's a grouchy git, isn't he?'

** Ron used to LOVE Krum as a Quidditch player. Now he's calling him a grouchy git and can't see what Hermione sees in him. **

"But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, bemused.  
Hermione laughed.  
"Harry, you're worse than Ron ... well, no, you're not," she sighed, as Ron himself came stumping into the Hall splattered with mud and looking grumpy.

** Hermione is trying to point out Cho's signs to Harry that she likes him. Harry seems completely oblivious to girls affections and Hermione points out he's not as bad as Ron. She's obviously trying to shows signs to Ron that she likes him, but he's so completely oblivious to them all.**

"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron, and Harry was reminded irresistibly of Mrs Weasley appealing to her husband during Harry's first dinner in Grimmauld Place.

** Foreshadowing at it's best. Ron and Hermione remind Harry of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Could it BE anymore obvious??**

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that." (Draco)  
Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

**Once again, Ron comes to Hermione defense.**

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's the point...?"  
And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Milicent Bulstrode's robes.  
Milicent stopped trying to push her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgruntled.  
"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"  
"Er-my-nee-no!" shouted Ron through his gag.

Luvs Ya Kat xoxoxox

HOHOHO Merry Xmas 


End file.
